Spiders and Witches
by The Lord of War
Summary: While attempting to leave New York City the clone of Peter Parker is accidentally sent to a world of magic and witches. Unknowingly altering fate as he adapts to this new world of magic.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note- This is madness, utter madness. I don't ****know **why am even attempting to crossover these two comic book series. 

**Anyways, this is just me having some fun.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Along Came a Spider**

(New York City- Manhattan)

_"I hate this city."_ Thought Kaine as he web-swings through New York City. The dazzling lights of the city that never sleeps, brought him little joy. If anything they were an annoyance to him.

"Hate it!"

This city constantly, puts your life in danger by elaborately themed costume crazies. And the best part. No matter how many times you save it, from complete annihilation you're hated by just about everybody this side of the Verrazano Bridge.

The clone was swinging towards a pedestrian bridge. That was supported by many iron girders that crisscrossed, holding the bridge in place and protecting anyone from falling over. The man swung faster towards it. And when he was close enough release the web line, he used the momentum to throw himself forward. As the bridge drew closer he chose the biggest gap and effortlessly sped through the gaps in the bridge using his spiderlike agility, before emerging on the other side.

Oh, did I forget to mention the part that no matter how many times you save this city and its inhabitants. It's never enough!

Almost as if on cue, police sirens suddenly could be heard racing down below. The man looked down below to see five police cars chasing a black sedan down a street.

"I don't know why Peter and all those other idiots wearing brightly colored spandex even bother?!"

The clone just shook his head as the group of cars drove away and kept on swinging. After all, it wasn't his problem anymore. Let Spiderman take care of it or the Avengers. Or the other six dozen superheroes who currently live in this _damn_ hellhole of a city. Hell the NYPD might actually do their job for once.

Whoever this city get's to save it's sorry ass from the fire. Kaine knew only one thing. That it wasn't going to be him.

Kaine web-swings through New York City, wearing Peter's stealth suit the one he wore during that whole Spider- Island fiasco that ended yesterday. With the Queen's death, at the hands of yours truly. But he hadn't really been too keen on the whole, black and neon green and blue color scheme, so he made a few modifications. The costume was now mainly red with a large black spider on the chest, and a black mask with red eyepieces.

Kaine was sure Peter wouldn't mind. Not that he'll have any say in the matter, because in just four hours he'll be on a bus headed straight for North Carolina. Kaine had made up his mind and decided to leave New York City, for a less troublesome place to live.

Preferably one that didn't have any super-powered residents.

Now that he was cured from the degeneration he could finally let go of the past... and start living for the future.

Kaine didn't know what kind of life awaited him now. But he knew one thing for sure.

As long as it wasn't the life of a superhero. He didn't care. Plus-

_"Um..." _

Kaine had just made a sharp turn to the right, and suddenly on top of an apartment building a purple light shot up into the sky like a shooting star. Then, as spontaneous as it appeared, it disappeared. The apartment building that shoot out that Tron like light was only half a block in front of him

_"Okay, that was weird, even for this city." _Kaine thought as he landed on top of a rooftop facing the apartment building that had just lit up a few seconds ago. His spider senses weren't going off so that meant there was no immediate danger. So that was a good sign. There also weren't any people screaming so maybe this was all just some harmless-

And as if on cue Kaine's new enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a glass window being broken through. Coming from the now dark apartment building.

"So much for that theory." Kaine muttered bitterly as he instinctively jumped forward shooting a web line that attached to the apartment building and swung over.

"Wait a minute!" Kaine said, realizing something as his feet touched the concrete rooftop of said building.

"What am I doing? This isn't my problem." Kaine said, shaking his head." This is Spider-man's problem, not mine."

And with that thought Kaine turned to leave, but as he was about to jump off the rooftop, his spider-senses suddenly went berserk. Before he could even respond, he along with the entire apartment building was suddenly engulfed by that same strange purple light that had appeared and disappeared a few moments ago.

Kaine covered his eyes as the bright purple light consumed him in its blinding purple glow. For the briefest moment he felt a sense of vertigo and as suddenly as it began it was over, the brightness of the purple light vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

As the new Scarlet Spider slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a rather strange and horrifying sight.

"What the hell?!"Kaine yelled stunned at what he saw.

Instead of the breathtaking sight that was New York City at night. There was a unsettling dark cemetery, filled with decayed tombstones, crypts, mausoleums, un-dug graves, and most disturbing of all open caskets. The whole scene, looked like something out of a Hollywood horror movie set. And the full moon in the clear night sky sure wasn't helping things.

And he was standing right in the center of said cemetery. His feet touching soil instead of concrete.

"Wait a minute! Full moon?" Kaine yelled, looking up at the moon. To indeed find it at its full lunar phase. Which came as a shock considering it was in its waxing crescent phase a few seconds ago.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaine asked out loud, staring at the moon, trying to make sense of it all.

"Funny, I was asking myself that same question just now." Replied a gravelly voice.

Kaine instinctively turned his head around to find a man standing at the front gate of the cemetery. He had short dark brown hair, and white eyes, without iris's or pupils. His attire consisted of a black mask with a skeleton mouth design on it, that covered half of his face. A long sleeved black shirt, with bone ornaments that resembled a human rib cage. He wore a black jacket over the shirt with leather bone designs. He also wore black pants, also with bone ornaments, but of the lower half of the human skeleton. Finally, he wore black skeleton gloves and black boots.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Kaine asked him, trying to remember if he ever crossed paths with or heard about a skeleton themed hero or villain before.

"That's another question I was asking myself right now." The man yelled out, pointing at Kaine." But more importantly, and I want you to think hard on how you answer...what the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Kaine paused for a few seconds to think before answering him."... I walked into the light and ended up here for some reason."Kaine said shrugging his shoulders. That was literally the best he could come with on how he got here.

"Wrong answer dirt-bag!" Yelled the skeleton man before sprinting towards Kaine. Who didn't need his spider senses to tell him what the skeleton man intended to do. Yet made no attempts to run or assume a fighting stance, he just stood there motionless as the skeleton man charged towards him.

"This ought to teach, you a lesson about trespassing." The skeleton man said as he threw a right punch right at Kaine's face, only to hit air as Kaine quickly sidestepped to the left. Before the man could take another swing at Kaine, he was kicked in the chest hard so hard he _literally_ was sent flying backwards out of the cemetery. Until he landed with a loud thump right in front of the cemeteries iron gates.

After a few seconds of the man staying absolutely still on the ground Kaine realized something.

_"What the?... Is he just a guy in a skeleton costume."_

After almost two minutes of him lying motionless there on the dirt road Kaine knew for sure he was just a regular non-superpowered person.

"Oh shit."Kaine muttered resisting the urge to facepalm. He had made a serious tactical error he had _assumed _he was dealing with a superpowered opponent and had used a bit of his super strength in that kick. And now Kaine might have accidentally killed him.

"Hey, you alive?!"Kaine shouted he didn't ask if he was all right for obvious reasons. If this guy was still alive he probably had internal bleeding along with several broken bones.

No reply.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he began walking towards the man. This was not looking good. The last thing he needed right now was-

"Spider senses?!" Shouted, Kaine as his spider senses suddenly went off, warning him of danger.

And like always on cue, danger arrived in the form of seven large flaming Halloween pumpkins, with root like arms and tentacles. They came out of the forest around the cemetery and moved in on the cemetery.

Most people would have been terrified at seeing the daemonic flaming pumpkins, but Kaine was not most people.

"Great! Like I didn't have enough problems to deal with."Kaine complained out loud annoyed with the whole situation. He stood there rubbing his forehead as the flaming Halloween pumpkins swarmed all around. One of the pumpkins headed straight for Kaine claiming over the cemetery wall.

"I really, don't need this right now." Kaine growled shooting out a web line from his wrist that attached itself to the pumpkins forehead. He then pulled hard to the left and the pumpkin creature went crashing straight into a mausoleum bursting open on impact.

"One smashed pumpkin down, six to go." Kaine thought before a crushing sound caught his attention.

"Oh my God!"

That crushing sound Kaine had just heard moments ago that was the sound of one of the pumpkin creatures biting the head off of the man he, had hopefully knocked unconscious moments ago.

Kaine watched in horror as the pumpkin creature munched on the man's head. Kaine watched on for what felt like hours before a murderous rage overtook him. The Scarlet Spider shot himself into the air, landing in front of the nearest pumpkin creature then punching it as hard as he could. The creature exploded into hundreds of pieces as Kaine's punch, hit its head.

The other five pumpkin monsters seeing their fellow monster being killed moved to surround the Scarlet Spider. They attacked with their root like tentacle arms, but they were too slow to hit the Scarlet Spider, who seemed to know exactly when they were going to attack.

Kaine dodged a tentacle by jumping high into the air, while he was in the air. He shot out two web-line's that landed on two different pumpkin monsters, then while still in the air he pulled up. The pumpkin monsters were sent flying straight into the air. As soon as Kaine landed web-line's still in hand, he pulled down on the web-line's and seconds later. The two pumpkin monsters came crashing down, splattering as they hit the ground.

The surviving four pumpkin monsters realizing now, how much of a serious threat. The Scarlet Spider was began etching away from him. Kaine realizes they were planning on making a break for it. Charged at them, but stopped halfway as he saw one of the pumpkin monsters suddenly sliced in half.

"Wow." Kaine muttered when he saw the person responsible for the bisect.

It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties or so in her appearance, she had fair, lovely skin, long red hair that reached past her waist, and beautiful green eyes. Her attire which wasn't much consisted of a black and gold masquerade mask, with two horns, black elbow length gloves, with golden decorative designs on it. A pair of black knee-high heel boots, with silver spikes on the side. A black and gold armored like G-string and on top she wore what looked to be a black and gold armored bra. Finally, she wore a black cape that was purple on the inside.

She also carried a broadsword with a golden cross-guard.

The Scarlet Spider stood there frozen as he watched the women through his red lenses. She kind of reminded him of Mary Jane Watson, but taller and _with_ larger assets. Which was were very hard not to notice. Before she engaged the surviving two pumpkin monsters in combat, she caught Kaine's gaze and he could've sworn that for a brief moment she smiled at him.

Kaine watched as she dodged and slashed the pumpkin monsters tentacle. She was obviously a very skilled fighter, but Kaine could tell she wasn't very experienced. The multiple openings she passed up clearly showed that. Plus there were moments where she was obviously showing off.

She lunged forward to slice, the pumpkin monster in front of her. Completely forgetting the one on her left. The monster, seeing she's wide open wraps his tentacles around her neck and throws her to the ground. She dropped her sword as she hit the ground.

Her cry of pain prompts Kaine to action. Launching himself forward at speeds inhumanly possible he caught one of the pumpkin monsters off guard and with a single punch. The monster was sent careering towards a grove of trees. The last monster realizing he was the only one left hanged the woman who he still had his tentacles wrapped around her neck in front of him as a human shield.

Kaine had to be smart about what moved he made next. The slightest mistake and he knew the monster would snap her neck. On the other hand, if he didn't move fast enough, she would die from strangulation.

After a few tense seconds an idea came to him it was risky but worth a shot. The pumpkin monster was looking right at him if he made the slightest move it might snap her neck. But if Kaine could stun it for a few short seconds he might just be able to...

Suddenly, he turned invisible, surprising not only the pumpkin monster, but also the woman it held hostage. The monsters shock only lasted for a few seconds before he attempts to snap the woman's neck. But as he was but to attempt it the sword, she dropped moments ago suddenly cut through the root tentacle, setting her free and embedded itself in the pumpkin monster face.

But that was the least of its problems as he looked down to see Kaine flying right at him stingers out before he could even move a single tentacle. Kaine shoots right through its body like a bullet. He landed on a tree trunk as the pumpkin monster body broke apart.

"By the goddess!"Tarot screamed out in amazement as she watched Kaine stick to the trunk of a tree. She had seen a lot of wonderful and strange things throughout her twenty-two years of life but nothing like this.

"Hey!" Tarot almost jumped out of her armor when Kaine spoke to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes..am all right."Tarot replied, as she stood up off the ground dusting herself off." And yourself?"

"Am as all right as I can be considering my luck."Kaine said as he jumped off the tree trunk and began walking towards Tarot. "Anyways, you wouldn't happen to know where these, walking Halloween decorations came from? Would you... um?"

"Tarot."She said with a smile as she extended her hand."And you are?"

'Kaine, but most people know me as the Scarlet Spider." He saw she was waiting for him to shake her hand so he moved his right arm to do so.

As their hands touched a spark was ignited and a wave of timeless passion and tangible magic washed over the two. Their minds blending to form a shared single image. That of a card that had a naked man with orange skin, blue whirlpool like tattoos on his arms and shoulders, glowing green eyes, a sun medallion on his forehead and long red hair. The orange skinned man was holding a naked woman with pale white skin, the same blue whirlpool tattoos as the man had but she had them on her breasts, shoulders and her posterior, she wore a crescent moon medallion on her forehead, she also had glowing blue eyes and silver-ish longhair. Both the lower parts of the man and woman was wrapped in vines. Both the lower right side of the card and left had three black roses stacked on top of each other. Finally, there were two words at the bottom of the card that read "The Lovers" and right next to those two words was a single black rose.

The strange sensation was painless and it only lasted a second yet, as soon as it was over, both Tarot and Kaine quickly pulled their hands apart from each others.

"Whoa!"Kaine shouted startled by the strange sudden experience." Did you feel that?"

"Uhh...**No!** I didn't."Tarot answer quickly just as surprised as Kaine yet there was a sense of hesitance in her voice." It was nothing."

"But-"

"Listen, you asked me earlier if I knew where those pumpkins came from earlier, "Tarot interrupted." They were sent here by my sister. For what purpose, I know not. But I know for a fact that I'll need your help in finding my sister. I don't know how you can do this just yet, but the cards tell me you can. Will you help me?"

_"Man, talk about putting it out there,"_ Kaine thought as he decided on whether to help her or not. Personally, Kaine felt he had been through enough weirdness and strange things, trying to eat him for the rest of his life. Plus a part of him a very large part, of him wanted to leave, the weirdness behind him for good. But on the other hand, if he didn't help her out. Who knows what might happen because of it. Maybe the world would blow up, or maybe it would be overrun with those flesh eating pumpkins, he had just fought...that would really suck. The last thing Kaine wanted was more people being cobbled up like that...

"...Wait a minute, so it was your sister who sent those pumpkins that killed that skeleton guy?"

"What skeleton guy?"Tarot, asked confused why would Raven send her minions to kill a creature that's already dead.

"That skeleton guy."Kaine pointed out, literally pointing at the headless corpse of the man. He may or may not have killed. His corpse had been thrown onto the side of the dirt road like roadkill.

Tarot gasped in horror when she saw the headless corpse gushing out blood on the side of the road."I-I don't... know why Raven would send her summons to do such a thing. But this is exactly why we need to find her and put a stop to her plans as soon as possible."

"As long you explain everything to me. Sure, count me in."Kiane replied, shrugging his shoulders." How hard can finding your sister be."

"Thank you, but it won't be easy, we will be facing forces, darker than the ones we encountered her tonight."Tarot said seriously as she walked to retrieve her sword." And Raven is no adversary that is easily bested." She stated, picking up her sword. Then, turning to face Kaine" We should retreat to my spell room to-." Tarot paused as she noticed a small cut on Kaine's left shoulder.

"You're injured," Tarot stated rather worried at the small cut." Your wound must be tended to before infection sets in."

"You're overreacting, it's just a scratch," Kaine said, looking at the small cut," I've had injuries way worse than this and still kept going."

"Still, you should let me tend to your injury. Once we reached my spell room."

"Sure, but first I think we should call 911 and let them know there's a dead boa-" Suddenly Kaine felt extremely dizzy and tired."What... the hell."

"What's wrong?"

"M-My..head feels... like it's been hit by a bus."Kaine said right before his knees suddenly gave out felling to the ground." Feel.. so tired." Kaine could feel his strength rapidly draining, becoming weaker as each second past until he could no longer keep himself awake.

The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was Tarot, placing her arms around him, yelling at him to stay awake. She raised her arms and then a bright flash of light suddenly appeared before the world went dark.

XxX

(Elsewhere In Salem Massachusetts)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET IT?!" A woman Bellowed furiously seated on top of a black throne that was decorated with Gothic designs.

The four-man she was staring at quivered at her fury."...I-It like I said we couldn't get the coffin you told us to get."

"Why?! How could you have possibly failed to rob a corpse from an _abandoned_ cemetery?" The woman demanded furiously tilting her head left and right between the four men." Especially with the help, I provided for you."

"It was that Skeleton guy's fault!" Shouted a muscular man with a broken nose, wearing a black leather jacket.

"Skeleton guy?" Question the woman raising an eyebrow at the man's excuse.

" Yea, he beat the crap out of us just as we were digging the coffin out." The muscular man continued.

"You mean to tell me the four of you were beaten by a bag of bones?"

"W-Well... he wasn't... actual a skeleton... he was just... dressed up as one." Clarified a man wearing a baseball cap, sporting a black eye.

The woman lets out a sight in exasperation as she heard this." So what you're telling me is you four were bested by a single man who likes to dress up and pounds around in graveyards?" the four men nervously nodded their heads." Then why didn't you sent the summons I gave you to eliminate him?"

"WE DID!" The four men shouted simultaneously." But they never came back."

"What?!" Shouted the woman rising to her feet in utter shock." Are you telling me this skeleton man slew all seven of my summons? Do you take me for a fool?"

"It's the truth! We waited for hours for them to come back, but they never showed up."

"Impossible! No skeleton or man could have destroyed my summons." Said the woman as she began to descent down towards the four men with a dark expression on her face. But before she could decide on what punishment she'll inflict on the four men for failing her. A thought came to her dark mind.

"... Unless he had help." Whispered the woman." Magical help...Tarot."

"What the fucks a Tarot?" The muscular man asked.

"It sounds like a stripper's name If you asked me."

"Leave!" Shouted the woman as she began walking back towards her throne. The men were more than happy to comply and quickly made themselves scarce. As the woman sat down on her black throne only one thought went through her mind

"...So you decided on opposing me instead of joining your own blood sister... well then let us see which sister fate favors Tarot... or Raven Hex.

* * *

**Authors Note- Thank you for reading. If we can excuse the lame 'teleportation' plot device, please.**

**Those of you that are familiar with the Tarot comic book might notice some familiar scenes. this is to be expected I based my first chapter off the first issue of ****Tarot. **

**Also, for those Scarlet Spider fans out there this takes place literally right after Spider Island... as in the next day.**

**Also, let me warn you guys ahead of time before anyone gets offended... THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT and I don't mean sexual content, as in flirting. I mean extremely detailed sex scenes and strong sexual language. I intentionally refrained from writing any sexual content for chapter 1, just so I can warn you guys ahead of time. Those of you that have read Tarot Witch of the Black Rose already know what to expect.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
